


Royal Milk Tea

by MysticDawn



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Getting to know the family you have, Two Guda's for the price of one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticDawn/pseuds/MysticDawn
Summary: Nothing calms the nerves like a little tea and family.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Royal Milk Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Yep I finally return with a random story I did for a FGO zine awhile back. I'm still working on my jjba stuff even tho its been year or so but using NANO as an excuse to pump out a few chapters. so long forward to that.

On an average day, Chaldea tended to be a chaotic place unsurprisingly. Yet, there were a few areas that were an exception to this rule. In the kitchen, library, and commons lounge each had a “No Funny Business” sign. A simple poster with Nursery Rhyme wagging a disapproving finger at whoever dared disturb the peace. This wouldn't normally be enough to deter anyone, let alone a bunch of heroic spirits. Those that didn’t heed the warning. Found themselves escorted by either Karna or Arjuna to the illustrious break room.

They would spend the entire day experiencing the full VIP treatment to help them “relax”. Which included live concerts starring Elizabeth & Nero. Several homemade meals by Hohenheim. Finally ending with a relaxing time getting an acupuncture session preformed by Spartacus. The stories alone of what happened to those that got the treatment was certainly enough to deter any mayhem that might arise in those places.

If anyone wanted to have a calm afternoon, these spots are the places to be. One of the servants taking advantage of the peace is the Witch of Colchis herself. Whenever she had the free time, she took a moment to brew a cup of tea and enjoy the view of Chaldea’s soothing “flower” garden from the comfort of the lounge. There was nothing like spending an afternoon watching as various adorable servants go about their business.

Nursery Rhyme hurrying over to the library, a new book in hand. Marie and Jeanne happily chatting away with Jeanne blushing here and there. The lovely Artoria heading towards the kitchen for a snack, her younger counterpart trailing behind her happily. The sights were always a treat for Medea, that she could ignore the few weeds popping up that could sour the view.

She hums a happy tune while sipping on her passion flower tea, waiting to see who might come through next. That's when she sees a familiar sight that always leaves her curious. Lumbering past the lounge is the beastly white hair berserker with the lovely little archer on his shoulder.

She had assumed, when she first saw the pair. That Euryale had bewitched him into being her bodyguard considering the goddess wasn’t all that powerful. Yet after observing them for quite some time, that didn’t seem to be the case. The girl enjoys his company just as much as he enjoys hers. For the life of her, Medea couldn’t understand what was so interesting about that walking wall of muscle.

“If you stare at them long enough, I’m sure he’ll think you want to snatch her up,” a gruff voice says with a bored tone. “Or maybe this time, your tastes have run in reverse hmm?”

Startled Medea turns to the left and grimaces at sight of the blue-haired midget before her. Hans Christian Andersen sits down beside her, a steaming cup of coffee in one hand with his tablet in the another. He is the last person, she would want to deal with on her time off. The man had no filter to speak of, with his adorable face and acid tongue, he always took the chance to cut into her without fail. 

“What in the world would I ever want with that hulking mass of meat.” She snaps at him coldly. Hoping that he’ll leave her to her pastime in peace, that hope dies as he spoke up once more.

“So, you don’t have any interest in him at all?’ Hans says casually, not taking his eye off his tablet for a moment. “From the way you act around our masters, I thought you’d be at least a little interested in the actual family you have around here.”

She nods. “Of course, I want nothing to do with him! It doesn't matter if he's family…” Blinking her retort trails off and her mind goes blank as his words suddenly sink in.

He finally turns to face her with a mild smirk. “Oh, did you forget, it was Pasiphae who gave birth to the Minotaur. Seeing that she’s your aunt that would make him.”

“… My cousin.” Of course she was aware of the tale of the Minotaur, it just never clicked that technically that beast is her cousin. With that fact bouncing in her head, she tries and fails to look apathetic about that fact. She didn’t want to give Hans the satisfaction of seeing her rattled. She stammers out “W-well that still doesn’t change anything.”

“Are you sure? You certainly seemed interested in why that little goddess is always with him.”

“Hmph, why are you sticking your nose in my business anyway?” She spits out, realizing he knew exactly why she was staring at the two in the first place.

“For someone who strives towards gaining her own happiness,” he calmly replies going back to his tablet. “You certainly became lazy with that goal lately. I thought I'd helped you with a much needed good jump start is all. What better way to do that than to connect with some long-lost family members.”

She suddenly stands up and snarls out, “How about you stick to your poems and keep your lovely advice to yourself, poet.” With that, she turns on her heels and walks away with her head held high.

“Seeing your reactions is part of my business” Hans lightly says as he watches her leave and glances at her empty space before smiling. Looking straight back at the door once again . He counts. “One. Two. Three…”

The sound of fiercely clicking heels is heard as Medea rushes back into the room with brightly flushed cheeks. She tries not to look at him as she grabs her long-forgotten tea, gulps it down and awkwardly turns to leave with the cup in hand this time.

* * *

  
The next day instead of heading towards the lounge, Medea decides to spend time catching up on her modeling. She wasn’t thinking about what that stupid man in boy’s clothing had to say at all. Not at all, she’ll focus on finishing up her newest figure, a new version of saber to add to her vast collection. A version of her that was as cute as a sweet marshmallow.

“Just a little touch of white here and finally it’s complete." She says softly to herself holding up her newest masterpiece before slowly paling. The figure is certainly Artoria’s, if you ignored her now fluffy white hair, cherry red eyes and the cow kigurumi.

Medea stares at it for a moment before grabbing her X-Acto blade and nearly tries to maim it before holding herself back at the last moment. With a sigh, she places the figure with her more creative projects were. 

Who was she kidding, Han’s words had been on her mind all day. It was just two facts that stood in the way of doing anything about it. One is the fact that she had no idea what Asterios was like. So, she had no way of knowing how to interact with him. Since she never paid much attention to him unless he had Euryale on his shoulder. The only thing she knew was that he detested being called the Minotaur. That problem could easily be fixed with some proper time observing him. The other fact is that she could inwardly admit, that she was freaking out about making a bad first impression and alienating her from Asterios.

She takes a deep breath to calm down. Medea couldn’t let her fear hold her back, no she’d come up with the perfect plan to handle this. With a quick glance at the clock, it’s close to the time she’d normally be in the lounge. The perfect time to gather information and prepare her perfect offense. 

||Attention to the following servants; Asterios, Hans, and Medea. Please come to the control room for immediate rayshift. I repeat, Asterios, Hans, and Medea, please come to the control room for immediate rayshift ||

As the voice over the loudspeakers fades out. A loud sound rings out of the room as Medea stands up from her workbench, which now has her X-Acto knife buried in it. Her stress over the situation has risen to a new level, but she could handle it. She thinks to herself as she rushes out the door. 

* * *

  
She can’t handle it, is her first frantic thought as she finally gets her first up-close look at her cousin. He is even bigger than she first thought as she looks him over. Towering over everyone and covered in muscle with a mild expression on his face. That face framed by a massive mane of wild white hair. He is intidimating to fully behold. 

“… Greetings,” she says with chipper tone her lips in a forced smile. Not that he seems to notice, as the best reaction she gets is a grunt before he turns to face the others in the room. With an awkward laugh, she walks around him to see Guda and Gudako happily chatting with Hans. Though the minute they see her their faces light up, and they rush over. 

As she is about to greet them, the two lean in and start whispering to her.

“Don’t worry, Medea we got everything under control,” Gudako whispers from the left. 

Gudao nods “Yep, once we rayshift, we’ll split up to give you plenty of time to hang out with Asterios.” 

“… What?” her face gets slightly pale.

“Hans told us all about it,” Gudako smiles sweetly. “We’re here to support you all the way”

“We really need to catch up on our history, so we don’t get caught off guard like this again,” Gudao grimaces. “We didn’t even realize that Hercules and Artemis are technically siblings. And honestly, we have no idea how to help with that situation.”

“I-I see,” Medea's right eye nearly twitches. While she feels touched by the gesture, it didn’t make up for the fact that she must dive into this with no plan at all. She glances at them and sees Hans typing down something. “And why exactly is the writer coming with us?” 

“Oh, Hans said he needed some new inspiration anyway, so he asked to come along, we didn’t see the harm in it,” Gudako shrugs.

… She is going to murder that shitty little brat, the minute she could corner him. Her perfect plans were falling apart by the seams and there he is to take in the show. There’s no way out of coming on this trip without it being a mess. The doors slide open, and she hopes it’s something that can distract her masters long enough for her to escape but luck isn’t on her side. Dr. Roman enters the room putting the final nail in her coffin. 

With a quick look around, he smiles. “Great! Looks like everyone is here, so we can send you guys out right now.”

As the instruments begin to hum and the lights begin to shift and swirl. Medea can’t help but weep internally as everyone is whisked away. 

* * *

  
The sweet scent of wildflowers waft through the air as small birds chirp about from above them. They appear in a vast field next to a lush forest, Medea takes a few steps and looks down the hill to see a small hamlet in the distance. 

“Okay guys here is the plan, you two are going to town to pick up some supplies,” Gudako says walking over to Medea, handing her a coin purse and a piece of paper. “While we’ll be exploring the forest to see if there are any materials we can take back home.”

“Or any rogues that might be lurking about” Hans drawls out. 

Before she could say anything Gudako and Gudao grab Hans by his sleeves and rush off into the forest. A shadow falls over her, and she looks up into a pair of bright red eyes. Neither of them says anything, just awkwardly staring at each other for a few minutes before Medea finally decides to look down at the paper in her hand. It was a simple supply list for food and other items. Nothing too complicated, hopefully, it gives her enough time to think of something. 

So she looks back up at him and says “If you try doing the shopping that might cause an uproar. I’ll take charge of buying everything and you can do the heavy lifting. Do you agree?” 

“.Ye..s Miss Me..dea” is the first thing she hears coming out of his mouth. Medea is slightly taken aback because he could speak instead of making feral sounds. His voice sounding young if a bit rough from disuse. 

“Ahh well, this should be quick,” just as she turns to head down. Without a word, Asterios picks her up, “what do you think you’re doing?!” 

He places her on his shoulder and looks towards her “I..get..the..re fast” Before bolting down the hill at an insane pace. 

All Medea can do is grab hold of his surprisingly soft hair as he rushes down to the town. As they near the entrance she yells “STOP!” while tugging on his mane. He slows his speed to a halt and gently puts her down. Medea dusts off her dress before giving him a stern look, “next time tell me when you do that.” 

All she gets out of him is a nod, she sighs. “You’ll need to take on your spiritual form before we head on in. Make sure to stay close, I’ll tell you went you can come out of it.” He nods and disappears. She could appreciate how obedient he is, as she wanders into town. 

After walking around, it was easy to tell this place was somewhere in Greece. Though she couldn't say exactly which part of Greece they had landed in. She heads to the baker and buys several bags of flour and carefully drags the bags out to an empty alley. “Asterios come out” she whispers, and the berserker is sensible enough to appear at the back of the alley where no one could see him. 

“I want you to take these bags and bring them back to the place we appeared in, once you do come right back to here.” She gestures to the bags beside her. She gets a grunt from him this time as he picks them and zooms off. No human would be able to find anything amiss except for a strong breeze blowing through town. 

After that, they got into a little routine. Medea would head into a shop buy a few things in bulk and carry them to an alley. Then Asterios would take them back to base. It didn’t take long to get all the shopping done. Yet, as they leave she tells him to wait while she gets something. By the time, she gets back in her hands is a simple brown bag.

With that beckons him to follow her as she walks out of town, once there she calls out to Asterios once more. “Okay time to go.”

After he reappears, he stares at her for a minute doing nothing before she realizes something. “… Do you want to carry me again?” and this time she gets an excited nod. “Why?” she couldn’t help but ask. 

He blinks at him before stammering out.” I…miss..weig..ht..on..me.” 

Weight?! She couldn’t be that heavy. Looking at the earnest expression on his face. She realizes he isn’t talking about her weight, so much as missing Euryale's weight on his shoulder. She had to admit it was sweet of him. Medea sighs before nodding. “Oh, why not.” 

“Um!” he gives her a smile before happily picking her up and rushing back to base camp. She has to admit that while he is quite simple it was almost cute in a way. Her respect for him grew as she saw, he didn’t dump everything everywhere. Instead he put the items into somewhat neat piles. 

Once he puts her down, she smiles up at him and takes out the brown bag from earlier. “I believe you deserve a reward.” Opening it the scent of warm honey and walnuts fills the air. She pulls out a piece of fried dumpling. “These are loukoumades, they were made here a while after our time, but they are quite a treat. Try it.”

Without any hesitation, he takes one from her hand and accidentally squishes it. It doesn’t seem to bother him as he pops it into his mouth. He looks quite adorable as he chews, she thinks to herself before getting an idea. “Asterios open your mouth.” She asks as he swallows it down. 

“..Ye..s Miss Me..dea” he opens his mouth, and she tosses a dumpling in that open maw. At first, he blinks before going back to his blissful chewing. She almost wanted to coo at him but holds herself back. After spending this much time with him, she had to admit her little cousin was pretty cute against all odds. The sudden thought of their relation stops her from tossing another dumping to him. She looks at him and decides to get to the point of all this. 

“Asterios I have something to tell you” She straightens herself up and looks him dead in the eye. With a confused look, he nods, giving her all his attention. “You might not know this, but we’re related”

“Uhh..but..you..not..sibling,” He knew who all his siblings were even though he never saw them face to face. He didn’t remember having a sister like Medea. 

“No, I mean your mother and my father were siblings, that makes us cousins.” She didn’t waste time explaining with a restrained blush, wanting to bite the bullet now instead of waiting. “At least if you want to be my cousin.”

The silence after that statement was deafening to her. Before he smiles at her, “Mis.s...Mede...a nice, I..w..ill..be..your..cous.in.” With those simple words, a weight lifts off her shoulders. While she thinks to herself, he thought she was nice? Well, compared to who he tends to hang around with it’s no wonder his perception of that might be a bit off. No matter, she smiles right back at him and throws other loukoumades his way.

This is how the others find them, relaxing under the warm sun while sharing a sweet treat. The Gudas look ecstatic seeing such a heartwarming sight, while Hans merely raises a brow. In response, Medea gives them what's left of their snack and aims a rather evil glare at Hans. While helpful, that didn’t mean she was going to forgive him for pushing her like this. When the time was right, she’d have something very special prepared for him. Her younger counterpart's special pancakes would be a good present for him. 

* * *

  
After that nothing much change in Medea's routine. In her free time, she still finds herself relaxing in the lounge. Every so often, she is seen with Asterios at her side happily sitting down beside her while she shares any goodies she tried her hand at making. She had to admit its pure bliss to gain more family as she sips her royal milk tea.


End file.
